100
by Miiyabi
Summary: This is a challange response for The Ultimate Fanfic Challenge, which will consist of 100 oneshot fics, unless otherwise stated. centered around Shikamaru and Neji both as a pairing and not.
1. Beginnings

100

by: Miiyabi

Author's Note: All of the fanfiction contained in this story which will mostly be one-shots based around Shikamaru and/or Neji. I just don't see the point in posting them all separately (since there will be 100 when finished).

**This is a challenge response for "The Ultimate Fanfic Challenge".**

(remove all spaces) http/ www . livejournal . com / userinfo . bml ? user fanfic100

Prompt : 067. Beginnings

Rating: PG

_How troublesome mornings are, _Shikamaru thought as he positioned his hands behind his head, to keep his hair from touching the ground. He stared up at the dark blue sky, watching as cotton ball clouds passed by at a leisurely pace. Usually it would be much brighter outside by the time he arrived at practice, but for some reason he had woken up an hour and a half earlier than usual, and was not able to fall back asleep. After thirty minutes of tossing and turning, trying to lure unconsciousness back to himself, Shikamaru had given up and got ready to go to practice.

That was the reason he was there when the sun was just beginning to lighten the sky. He shifted his hands just slightly so that he was in a more comfortable position, before his eyes drifted shut for the fourth time that hour. "Maybe Asuma-sensei will play a game of 'Go!' with me when he gets here," He mumbled aloud to himself and turned onto his side, opening his eyes, and staring at someone he had least expected to be there, Neji Hyuuga.

Neji looked as though he had just been about to nudge Shikamaru's shoulder, as if he thought the other was asleep, and was about to attempt to wake him up. His hand was extended, fingertips only inches away from making contact with the others skin. Neither of the two boys said anything for a moment, but soon Neji straightened himself back up. "Where's Asuma-sensei?"

Shikamaru's eyes then immediately fell upon a navy blue folder that was held in the other boy's hand. After that he considered what his answer to the long-haired boy would be. "He isn't here," He started. Neji's eyes narrowed slightly and he opened his mouth as to make some sort of comment, but was cut off when Shikamaru continued. "So, seeing as it is about an hour before our practice starts, he is probably at his house, or getting himself breakfast."

Neji glared at him for a few more seconds before sitting a few feet away from the Nara boy. "When can I expect him to be here then?"

Shikamaru lazily shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, practice for us doesn't start for another hour."

_How troublesome, _Shikamaru thought as he looked back up to the clouds.

The next hour slunk by, no words being exchanged between the two, though it was not an awkward type of silence, more of a comfortable one. Shikamaru glanced to Neji out of the corner of his eyes every so often, to find the boy standing up and walking around, looking for something to occupy his time, and then his focus would return to the clouds.

"Good Morning, Shikamaru!" Chouji said as he sat down beside his lazy team-mate, who remained in the same position he had laid himself earlier that morning.

"'Morning." Shikamaru yawned, covering his mouth with one hand. That was all that they said to one another. Shikamaru went back to his cloud gazing, while Chouji took out a bag of potato chips and began to eat.

As Chouji took another chip out of the bag, he seemed just to notice that he and Shikamaru were not the only two people there. He looked away from Neji, seeming not to care, and went back to his chips.

"Good Morning." Asuma said as he walked over to the two members of his group that were currently present. Neji immediately stood up from the place he had taken to sitting, and walked over to the teacher, holding out the folder. Asuma looked quizzically at it for a moment before taking it and flipping it open. "Running Tsunade's errands?" He asked, closing the folder and nodding to the Hyuuga. "Thank you." He said. Neji nodded and began to walk away to attend his own practice.

"Oi, Neji." Shikamaru said, loud enough so that the one he was calling was able to hear him. Neji stopped in mid-step and looked back over to where the other was still laying.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, looking away. "See ya."

Neji nodded and waved over his shoulder as he walked away.

Shikamaru looked back to the sky, a small smile on his lips. After all, the beginning of his day could've been worse.


	2. Snow

100

by: Miiyabi

Author's Note: All of the fanfiction contained in this story which will mostly be one-shots based around Shikamaru and/or Neji. I just don't see the point in posting them all separately (since there will be 100 when finished).

**This is a challenge response for "The Ultimate Fanfic Challenge".**

(remove all spaces) http/ www . livejournal . com / userinfo . bml ? user fanfic100

Prompt : 067. Snow

Rating: PG

A thin coating of snow had covered the majority of the Konohagakure Village. Because of it being a Sunday, many academy age children were bundled up in their winter gear, mostly because of their mother's fussing them to do so, and were now playing outside. Snowballs zoomed from one yard to the next one over, high pitched squeals and laughter filled the air, and snowman making had been going on for the past few hours of the day.

Shikamaru sat in a rather uncomfortable wooden chair on the balcony outside of his room. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, thankful that the cold wasn't unbearable (especially since he lacked a jacket to wear at the moment), and that the balcony had a roof above it to keep the snow from making him colder.

He had been watching the snow fall since early that morning, enjoying the time alone he had not had in quite a few days, especially with the missions he had been going on lately. Tsunade had been keeping his schedule almost completely full. He had also stopped shivering by now, now being beyond the aching cold stage, and at the comfortable numbing one. It probably was not healthy, though he didn't care at the moment. Maybe he would later on when he fell ill, though this was what he felt like doing.

Though, he hated snow. It ruined the sky the entire day with a white haze of falling snowflakes which he couldn't see through. That meant that there would be no cloud watching for him, and no time that he could clear his head completely.

Absentmindedly, Shikamaru flicked a pebble off of the arm of the chair he had not noticed earlier on. He watched as it fell over the edge of the balcony, and disappeared from sight, then was quickly forgotten.

Just over the top of the railing he could see a few of his former classmates, apparently letting themselves act like children for the day. He watched as Naruto threw a snowball at the back of Sasuke's head, who in return glared at the boy. Thus began their snowball fight. Kiba was making snow angels while Akamaru rolled in the snow near him; meanwhile Neji and Lee bickered about one thing or another. Part of Shikamaru was tempted to go and join them, though that wouldn't happen on account of his own, self-admitted, laziness.

"Ahh! Shika-chan!" a high-pitched feminine voice called to him. A single eyebrow rose and Shikamaru leaned to his right to peer over the edge of the railing.

The numbing comfort was gone as soon as cold snow him his face. He raised a hand to rid of some that had decided to stick to his forehead just as he heard a loud scream of, "Yes! I got him!" The blonde girl laughed and stuck her tongue out at Shikamaru before running back over to the rest of the group.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. He glanced over the group one more time before sliding the door open that led into his room, and stepping inside. Maybe he would join them.

Tomorrow.


End file.
